Feodor
( ) |gender = Male |age = Unknown |hair = Unknown |eyes = Unknown |affiliation = |mark location = Chest |base of operations = (Formerly) |relatives = 's Demons |status = Active |curse = Massacre Zone Curse |weapons = Spear |image gallery = yes}}Feodor (フョードル Fyōdoru) is an created by centuries ago. He is an active member of who - along with a minority of demons - fled to Egalia following their Guild's defeat by and is now among those hunted by one of the Thirteen Demon Lords: Haokah. He is seemingly the most powerful demon of the small Egalian faction of Tartaros, discounting Asmodeum. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Curse and Abilities Zone Curse (区域呪法 Kuiki Jūhō): A curse which functions similarly in principle to Territory - giving him the ability to manipulate space to a certain degree. Although, this curse is far more specific and powerful than it's magical counterpart. Feodor is able to create a transparent dome around a specific area - allowing him to manipulate the space in that area. He is able to control various aspects in the area - dubbed a "zone" - such as the temperature, light intensity, position of objects etc. He is able to induce explosions within the zone by heating the ground to extremely high temperatures, he can induce the zone into darkness as well as increase his jumping height by rendering the ground beneath him more elastic. *'Zone '(区域 Kuiki): The most basic ability granted by this curse. It allows him to create a large, spherical field around a specific area - although he must be present within the sphere. The sphere begins as a small orb within his hand and rapidly expands around the area around him - he is able to manipulate the space within this zone. *'Thousand Nights of Darkness' (闇の千夜 Yami no Chiya): Feodor manipulates the space in his zone by creating an aura of darkness around his body, this aura then spreads into the zone - covering the area in total darkness. *'Mount Volca' (マウント・ボルカ Maunto Boruka): Feodor manipulates the temperature of the ground within his zone, increasing it to the point where it causes a violent explosion. This ability has been confused with the . *'Telekinesis': Due to being able to manipulate things within his zone, Feodor is granted limited telekinetic abilities: only demonstrating it by sending rocks flying towards the sky and sending Nolan Ritz flying away from him. He claims that he is able to perform such a feat by moving an object from one location to another within his zone. *'Teleportation': As he can manipulate the position of objects within his zone, he can also manipulate his own position. This effectively allows him to teleport within his zone; disappearing one second and appearing in another location instantly. Massacre (虐殺 Gyakusatsu): A secondary curse which empowers Feodor following him killing another and has been described simply as "bloodlust". By killing, his own strength and speed is increased dramatically although as a side effect: Feodor has developed a "hunger" in which when confronted with a battle, he is overwhelmed with the urge to kill. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Master Spear Wielder Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Weapon & Items Spear: Trivia Category:FB